Gods of the Multi-Universe
The entire pantheon of the Multi-Universe. IMPORTANT: This page belongs to Menslady125 who is sticking to her Christian faith and does NOT want the real God to be pulled into a fantasy. Feel free to list whatever make-believe gods you think should be here. But please do NOT be blasphemous by bringing the real God into this. Children of the Autobots pantheon Supreme gods Primus - '''Lord of Light, creator of the Autobots, Supreme Deity '''Unicron - '''the Chaos Bringer, Lord of Darkness The Primes '''Vector Prime - '''god of time and space '''Megatronus - '''the fallen Prime, god of death and deadly weaponry Main Autobots '''Optimus Prime - '''leader of the Autobots, god of morality and freedom '''Ultra Magnus - '''second-in-command of the Autobots, god of discipline, authority and law '''Arcee - '''goddess of love, beauty and amazons '''Blurr - '''god of speed '''Bulkhead - '''god of rocks, minerals and strength '''Bumblebee - '''god of stealth and speed '''Cliffjumper - '''god of earth '''Drift - '''an ex-Decepticon, god of warriors, justice and honor '''Galaxy Star - '''guardian goddess of the Realm of the Primes, goddess of love, beauty and the stars '''Rodimus - '''god of courage and leadership '''Hotshot - '''god of speed and courage '''Ironhide - '''god of earth '''Prowl - '''god of wisdom, stealth and strategy '''Ratchet - '''god of health and medicine '''Sideswipe - '''god of courage, thrill-seeking and intrigue '''Wheeljack - '''god of science and creativity '''Kup - '''god of discipline, toughness and justice '''Springer - '''god of speed and fleet-footedness '''Jazz - '''god of assimilation, improvision and creative decisions '''Wheelie - '''god of stealth and surveillance Autobot cars '''Hound - '''god of combat, strategy and illusions '''Mirage - '''god of illusions and cleverness '''Sunstreaker - '''god of the sun '''Tracks - '''god of charm and beauty '''Red Alert - '''god of health and medicine '''Smokescreen - '''god of courage, cleverness and intrigue '''Inferno - '''god of fire '''Hotshot - '''god of speed and courage '''Knockout - '''an ex-Decepticon, god of health and medicine '''Trailbreaker - '''good of good humor and bravery '''Bluestreak - '''god of engineering and discovery '''Grapple - '''god of art and architecture '''Hoist - '''god of maintenance '''Skids - '''god of learning and theory Dinobots '''Grimlock - '''leader of the Dinobots, god of fire and dinosaurs '''Slag - '''second-in-command of the Dinobots, god of anger, fire, dinosaurs, bad temper, and violence '''Swoop - '''god of the sky, dinosaurs, good nature, kindness and upbeat behavior '''Scorn - '''god of strength, demolition and dinosaurs '''Slash - '''god of dinosaurs, stealth and tracking '''Sludge - '''god of dinosaurs, brawn and dimwitted behavior '''Snarl - '''god of dinosaurs, isolation and unhappiness Mini-Bots '''Windcharger - '''god of wind '''Brawn - '''god of strength and toughness '''Seaspray - '''god of water and the sea '''Powerglide - '''god of the sky and speed '''Beachcomber - '''god of nature and appreciation '''Cosmos - '''god of space and surveillance '''Huffer - '''god of construction, engineering and intolerance '''Gears - '''god of endurance and negativity '''Warpath - '''god of fighting, weaponry and violence '''Outback - '''god of survival and freelancing '''Pipes - '''god of intrigue and discovery '''Swerve - '''god of speed, enthusiasm and insanity '''Tailgate - '''god of cleanliness, sanitation and childlike tendency '''Aimless - '''god of poor perception Others '''Jetfire - '''god of the sky '''Blaster - '''god of sonokinetics, acoustokinetics and music '''Perceptor - '''god of science and knowledge '''Starscream - '''an ex-Decepticon, god of the stars '''Alpha Trion - '''guardian god of the Well of All Sparks, god of life after death '''Metroplex - '''god of strength, heroism, protection and justice '''Hauler - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of discovery and treasure hunting '''Erector - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of protection, durability and strength '''Scoop - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of courage, logic and battle tactics '''Hightower - '''an ex-Constructicon, god of fire and ranged weaponry '''Quickmix - '''god of chemistry and compounding '''Cogman - '''god of good manners, service and protection '''Omega Supreme - '''god of protection, massive weaponry and strength '''Devcon - '''god of bounty hunting, tracking and the sky '''Broadside - '''god of the sky and electricity '''Sky Lynx - '''god of the sky, adventure and modesty (not to be confused with the Predacon) '''Punch/Counterpunch - '''god of spies, double agents and stoic behavior '''Sandstorm - '''god of earth, the sky and excitement '''Fixit - '''god of maintenance '''Brains - '''god of memory and knowledge Aerialbots '''Silverbolt - '''leader of the Aerialbots, god of the sky and phobias (not to be confused with the Maximal) '''Air Raid - '''god of the sky, recklessness and courage '''Slingshot - '''god of the sky and pride '''Skydive - '''god of the sky and aerial warfare and tactics '''Fireflight - '''god of the sky, fire and innocence '''Superion - '''combined form of the Aerialbots, god of the sky, dedication and determination Protectobots '''Streetwise - '''god of protection, cleverness, courage and determination '''Groove - '''god of protection, free spirit and easy-going '''First Aid - '''god of protection, health and medicine '''Hot Spot - '''god of protection and fire '''Blades - '''god of protection, the sky and brawling '''Defensor - '''combined form of the Protectobots, god of protection, chivalry and softheartedness Femmebots '''Elita-1 - '''leader of the Femmebots, goddess of love, beauty and leadership 'Chromia - '''goddess of love, beauty and metals '''Firestar - '''goddess of love, beauty and fire '''Moonracer - '''goddess of love, beauty and the moon '''Wingblade - '''goddess of love, beauty and wind '''Strongarm -' goddess of love, beauty, law enforcement and justice '''Override - '''goddess of love, beauty and speed '''Greenlight - '''goddess of love, beauty, science and knowledge '''Beta - '''goddess of love, beauty and amazons Autobot Technobots '''Scattershot - '''leader of the Technobots, god of technology, determination and berserkers '''Nosecone - '''god of technology and precision '''Lightspeed - '''god of technology, speed and intelligence '''Strafe - '''god of technology, action and the sky '''Afterburner - '''god of technology, anger and rebellion '''Computron - '''combined form of the Technobots, god of technology, precision and intellect Throttlebots '''Wideload - '''god of strength and work '''Chase - '''god of speed, charisma and enthusiasm '''Freeway - '''god of insults, mockery and cruel humor '''Rollbar - '''god of acrobatics, determination and corny cliches '''Searchlight - '''god of detection, analysis and discovery Autobot Targetmasters '''Crosshairs - '''god of skill, stealth and strategy '''Sureshot - '''god of skill and marksmanship '''Pointblank - '''god of skill, relaxation and easy-going '''Haywire - '''god of impulsiveness and hyperactivity '''Pinpointer - '''god of preservation and responsibility '''Firebolt - '''god of atomic physics and fire '''Peacemaker - '''god of peace and pacifism '''Nebulon - '''god of protection and life saving Autobot Headmasters '''Hardhead - '''god of toughness, bluntness, stubbornness and straightforwardness '''Chromedome - '''god of neurology '''Brainstorm - '''god of ideas and mental capacity '''Highbrow - '''god of intelligence, knowledge and mental acuity '''Cerebros - '''god of neurology, thinking, and perception '''Fortress Maximus - '''god of pacifism and protection '''Arcana - '''god of scientific lore '''Stylor - '''god of fancy style, charm and beauty '''Gort - '''god of courage and openheartedness Clonebots '''Fastlane - '''god of speed, thrill-seeking and recklessness '''Cloudraker - '''god of the sky and envy Autobot City-bots (personal guardians of Metroplex) '''Scamper - '''god of impulsiveness and sociability '''Six-Gun - '''god of weaponry and periphery '''Slammer - '''god of firepower Autobot Cassette-bots '''Eject - '''god of surveillance and sports '''Rewind - '''god of memory and data collection '''Ramhorn - '''god of aggressiveness and acoustokinetics '''Steeljaw - '''god of stealth, hunting and tracking (not to be confused with the Decepticon) Junkions '''Wreck-Gar - '''leader of the Junkions, god of salvaging, suggestibility and humor '''Junkyard - '''god of salvaging, publicity and commerce '''Scrapheap - '''god of salvaging and rebellion '''Nancy - '''goddess of salvaging and consorts Main Decepticons (dark gods) '''Megatron/Galvatron - '''lord of the Decepticons, god of evil and power-lust 'Cyclonus - '''god of wind and insanity '''Demolishor - '''god of war and destruction '''Dreadwing - '''god of the sky '''Flamewar - '''goddess of fire '''Tidal Wave - '''god of the sea '''Shockwave - '''god of science and logic '''Skyquake - '''god of the sky '''Soundwave - '''god of sound, acoustokinetics, sonokinetics and telepathy '''Thundercracker - '''god of the sky, thunder and lightning '''Barricade - '''god of lies and deceit '''Blackout - '''god of the sky, wind and stealth '''Overlord - '''god of bloodlust and death '''Dreadbot - '''god of death and murder '''Dropshot - '''god of battle and determination '''Jetstream - '''goddess of the sky and curiosity '''Lugnut - '''god of strength, endurance and destruction '''Mohawk - '''god of mayhem '''Nitro Zeus - '''god of hunting, stalking and bragging '''Steeljaw - '''god of deceit, sub-sonics, cleverness and trickery '''Skywarp - '''god of the sky, teleportation and pranks '''Viewfinder - '''god of observation and blackmail '''Spyglass -' god of espionage and surveillance 'Spectro -' god of observation and infra-red '''Reflector - '''combined form of Viewfinder, Spyglass and Spectro Constructicons (dark gods) '''Devastator - '''fusion form of the original six Constructicons, god of destruction '''Scrapper - '''god of engineering and mechanical design '''Bonecrusher - '''god of demolition and destruction '''Scavenger - '''god of excavation '''Mixmaster - '''god of chemistry and benzinikinetics '''Hook - '''god of craftsmanship '''Long Haul - '''god of construction and inventing '''Gravedigger - '''god of rage and death '''Hightower - '''god of explosives, poisons and death '''Buckethead - '''goddess of hatred and violence '''Steam Hammer - '''god of construction and deciphering Insecticons (dark gods) '''Sharpshot - '''leader of the Insecticons, god of insects, electricity, arrogance and sadism '''Shrapnel - '''god of insects, electricity, fear and perversion '''Hardshell - '''god of insects, poisons, and disease '''Airachnid - '''goddess of spiders, poisons, the hunt and poaching '''Kickback - '''god of insects, charm, deceit and blackmail '''Bombshell - '''god of insects, mind control and malice Terrorcons (dark gods) '''Scorponok - '''leader of the Terrorcons, god of scorpions, poisons and disease '''Hun-Gurrr - '''god of hunger and gluttony '''Rippersnapper - '''god of cruel judgement and violence '''Blot - '''god of filth, disease, poisons and uncleanliness '''Sinnertwin - '''god of arrogance and sadism '''Cutthroat - '''god of bloodlust, violence and gruesome death '''Cindersaur - '''god of fire and arson '''Abominus - '''combined form of the original 5 Terrorcons, god of blind rage, fury and mass destruction Coneheads (dark gods) '''Thrust - '''god of the sky and arrogance '''Dirge - '''god of the sky and fear '''Ramjet - '''god of the sky, recklessness and violence Decepticon city-bots Decepticon City '''Trypticon - '''god of violence, hatred, discord and mercilessness '''Full-Tilt - '''personal guardian of Trypticon, god of defense '''Brunt - '''personal guardian of Trypticon, god of firepower '''Wipe-Out - '''personal guardian of Trypticon, god of destruction Stunticons (dark gods) '''Motormaster - '''leader of the Stunticons, god of brutality and cruelty '''Breakdown - '''god of anger, destruction and violence '''Drag Strip - '''god of arrogance '''Dead End - '''god of vanity '''Wildrider - '''god of insanity '''Menasor - '''combined form of the Stunticons, god of rage, violence, destruction and brutality Maximals '''Optimus Primal - '''leader of the Maximals, god of leadership, honor and moral judgement '''Rhinox - '''second-in-command of the Maximals, god of intelligence, steadiness and ethical restraint '''Waspinator - '''an ex-Predacon, god of insects '''Blackarachnia - '''an ex-Predacon, goddess of spiders and poisons '''Silverbolt - '''god of the sky '''Rattrap - '''god of rodents and stealth '''Dinobot - '''an ex-Predacon, god of dinosaurs, warriors and honor '''Depth Charge - '''god of water, the sea, stealth and justice '''Tigatron - '''god of peace-seeking, scouting and infiltration '''Airazor - '''goddess of the sky, adventure and courage '''Cheetor - '''god of speed, thrill-seeking, intrigue and youthful confidence '''Lio Convoy - '''god of leadership, honesty and dedication Predacons (dark gods) '''Megatron - '''leader of the Predacons, god of evil, power-lust and villain dramatics '''Scorponok - '''god of scorpions, poisons and disease '''Quickstrike - '''god of poisons, viruses and lust '''Rampage - '''god of fear, death, murder, pain and suffering '''Tarantulas - '''god of spiders, poisons, science and insanity '''Inferno - '''god of fire and arson '''Terrorsaur - '''god of the sky, power-lust and cunning Combaticons (dark gods) '''Onslaught - '''leader of the Combaticons, god of precision, strategy and cunning '''Vortex - second-in-command of the Combaticons, '''god of space and torture '''Blast Off - '''god of intelligence and space '''Brawl - '''god of blind rage and weaponry expertise '''Swindle - '''god of greed '''Bruticus Maximus (Bruticus) - '''combined form of the Combaticons, god of destruction Predacons (ancient gods) '''Dragotron - '''first ruler of the Predacons, god of fire, dragons, time travel and space travel '''Predaking - '''current ruler of the Predacons, god of fire, dragons, hunting and rulership 'Darksteel - '''god of violence and sadistic behavior '''Skylynx - '''god of the sky and bitterness '''Tantrum - '''god of destruction, rage and impatience '''Rampage - '''god of hyper-energy and destructive fury '''Headstrong - '''god of stubbornness and arrogance '''Razorclaw - '''god of dignity and the hunt '''Divebomb - '''god of the sky and giddiness Multi-changers (dark gods) '''Blitzwing - '''god of the sky, insanity and violence '''Octane - '''god of greed, deceit and thievery '''Astrotrain - '''god of fear and panic '''Sixshot - '''god of destruction, murder and mercilessness Battlechargers (dark gods) '''Runabout - '''god of destruction and articulation '''Runamuck - '''god of destruction, vandalism and insanity Decepticon Targetmasters (dark gods) '''Slugslinger - '''god of the sky, daring and arrogance '''Triggerhappy - '''god of the sky, death, insanity and violence '''Misfire - '''god of the sky and ineptitude Decepticon Headmasters (dark gods; personal guardians of Scorponok) '''Weirdwolf - '''god of weirdness and silliness '''Skullcruncher - '''god of hunger, cannibalism and annoyance '''Mindwipe - '''god of hypnotism, mind control, extrasensory perception and vampirism '''Grax - '''god of business and industrialism '''Vorath - '''god of science '''Monzo - '''god of brutality '''Fracas - '''god of rage and violence '''Caliburst - '''god of poor character '''Blowpipe - '''god of political campaigning Horrorcons (dark gods) '''Apeface - '''god of fear, intimidation and obnoxious behavior '''Snapdragon - '''god of fury, destruction and laziness Clonecons (dark gods) '''Pounce - '''god of anti-sociability, wiliness and dirty work '''Wingspan - '''god of the sky, learning and knowledge Decepticon Cassette-bots (dark gods) '''Laserbeak - '''god of the sky, predators, spying and surveillance '''Rumble - '''god of earth and destruction '''Ravage - '''god of stealth, hunting and spies '''Frenzy - '''god of sonokinetics, acoustokinetics, sound and mayhem '''Buzzsaw - '''god of the sky and sophistication '''Ratbat - '''god of efficiency and hunger '''Slugfest - '''god of stupidity and paranoia '''Overkill - '''god of death and violence The Legend of Zelda pantheon '''Din -' goddess of power 'Nayru - '''goddess of wisdom '''Farore - '''goddess of courage Star Ocean pantheon Expel pantheon '''Tria - '''god of creation Elicoor II pantheon '''Apris - '''head of the gods, god of the sun '''Irisa - '''oldest of the triplet moon goddesses and wives of Apris, goddess of the wind, sky and dance '''Erinia - '''middle of the of the triplet moon goddesses and wives of Apris, goddess of thunder, storms and war '''Palmira - '''youngest of the triplet moon goddesses and wives and Apris, goddess of rain, water and beauty '''Aire - '''son of Apris and Palmira, god of land, mountains and valor '''Dirna - '''daughter of Apris and Erinia, goddess of fire, knowledge and the hunt '''Elena - '''daughter of Apris and Irisa, goddess of light, courage and authority '''Folstar - '''son of Apris and Erinia, god of the underworld, winter and fear '''Leieria - '''born from the sleeves of Erinia and Palmira, goddess of time, sorrow and growth '''Oreas - '''son of Apris and Palmira, god of darkness, night and sleep '''Shar - '''born from the sleeves of Erinia and Palmira, goddess of water, spring and tears '''Solon - '''son of Apris and Irisa, god of clouds, freedom and peace Final Fantasy pantheon The Twelve '''Halone - '''goddess of war '''Menphina - '''goddess of love '''Thaliak - '''god of knowledge '''Nymeia - '''goddess of fate '''Llymlaen - '''goddess of navigation '''Oschon - '''god of vagrants '''Byregot - '''god of the arts '''Rhalgr - '''god of destruction '''Azeyma - '''goddess of inquiry '''Nald'thal - '''god of commerce '''Nophica - '''goddess of abundance '''Althyk - '''god of space and time Elder Scrolls pantheon '''Akatosh - '''dragon god of time '''Arkay - '''god of life and death '''Dibella - '''goddess of beauty '''Julianos - '''god of wisdom and logic '''Kynareth - '''goddess of air '''Mara - '''goddess of love '''Stendarr - '''god of mercy '''Zenithar - '''god of work and commerce Greek pantheon (God of War, Hercules, etc.) '''Chaos - '''The personification of nothingness from which all of existence sprang. Depicted as a void. Initially genderless, later on described as female '''Gaia - '''Personification of the Earth, Mother Earth '''Pontus - '''god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures '''Zeus - '''king of the gods '''Hera - '''Zeus' queen, goddess of marriage '''Apollo - '''god of light, music and reason '''Ares - '''god of war '''Athena - '''goddess of wisdom '''Hades - '''god of the underworld '''Helios - '''god of the sun '''Hephaestus - '''god of smiths and fire '''Hermes - '''messenger of the gods '''Morpheus - '''god of dreams '''Poseidon - '''god of the sea '''Thanatos - '''god of death '''Aphrodite - '''goddess of love and beauty '''Dionysus - '''god of wine '''Artemis - '''goddess of the hunt '''Selene - '''goddess of the moon '''Ouranos - '''god of the sky '''Demeter - '''goddess of the harvest '''Persephone - '''goddess of spring and flowers '''Hestia - '''goddess of the hearth '''Hypnos - '''god of sleep '''Nyx - '''goddess of night '''Hecate - '''goddess of the moon and witchcraft '''Nike - '''goddess of victory '''Iris - '''goddess of the rainbow, the sea, the sky, and another messenger of the gods '''Pan - '''god of nature '''Achlys - '''goddess of poisons '''Aether - '''god of light and the upper atmosphere '''Aion - '''god of eternity '''Anake - '''goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity '''Chronos - '''god of empirical time '''Eos - '''goddess of the dawn '''Erebus - '''god of darkness and shadow '''Eros - '''god of love and attraction '''Hemera - '''goddess of day '''Nemesis - '''goddess of justice '''The Nesoi - '''goddesses of the islands and sea '''The Ourea - '''gods of mountains '''Phanes - '''god of procreation '''Tartarus - '''god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, the Tartarean pit '''Phobos - '''god of fear '''Thalassa - '''Personification of the sea and consort of Pontus '''Eris - '''goddess of chaos '''The Muses - '''goddesses of the arts '''The Fates - '''goddesses of destiny '''Mnemosyne - '''goddess of memory Egyptian pantheon (Egyxos, Yu-Gi-Oh, etc.) '''Atum - '''supreme Egyptian deity, the creator '''Ra - '''god of the sun '''Bastet '- goddess of cats, joy, dancing, music, family, and love 'Osiris - '''god of transition, the underworld, regeneration, and the dead '''Anubis - '''god of mummification, death, and the afterlife '''Hathor - '''goddess of beauty, love, music, and the sky '''Horus - '''god of hunting, war, protection, and the sky '''Isis - '''goddess of love, healing, and magic '''Sobek - '''god of the Nile, crocodiles, strength, power, and military prowess '''Thoth - '''god of wisdom, knowledge, and writing '''Set - '''god of anarchy, war, storms and deserts '''Shu - '''god of dry air and the sky '''Tefnut - '''goddess of moisture and wetness '''Sekhmet - '''goddess of the sun, destruction and healing Norse Pantheon (Marvel, Highschool DxD, etc.) '''Odin - '''king of the gods, god of wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet '''Sjöfn - '''goddess of love '''Loki - '''god of shape shifting, mischief and illusions '''Thor - '''god of thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, hallowing and fertility '''Hel - '''goddess of the underworld '''Baldur - '''god of light and radiance, peace and forgiveness '''Rán - '''goddess of the sea '''Bragi - '''god of music and the harp '''Gefjon - '''goddess of ploughing '''Dellingr -' god of dawn 'Forseti - '''god of courts and meditation '''Eir - '''goddess of medical skill '''Freyr - '''god of prosperity, fair weather, and fertility '''Heimdall - '''guardian god of the Bifröst Bridge, guardian of the gods '''Hermodr - '''messenger of the gods '''Máni - '''god of the moon '''Iðunn - '''goddess of apples and youth '''Njörðr - '''god of the sea, seafaring, wind, fishing, wealth, and crop fertility '''Sól - '''goddess of the sun '''Týr - '''god of law and heroic glory '''Ullr - '''god of archery '''Snotra - '''goddess of wisdom '''Víðarr - '''god of vengeance '''Freyja - '''goddess of love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death '''Nerthus - '''goddess of fertility '''Sif - '''goddess of earth '''Skaði - '''goddess of bow-hunting, skiing, winter, and mountains '''Syn - '''goddess of defensive refusal '''Vár - '''goddess of oaths and agreements '''Vör - '''goddess of wisdom Dungeons and Dragons pantheon '''Boccob - '''god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight '''Corellon Larethian - '''god of elves, magic, music, and arts '''Garl Glittergold - '''god of gnomes, humor, and gem-cutting '''Gruumsh - '''god of orcs '''Lolth - '''goddess of the drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins '''Moradin - '''god of dwarves '''Nerull - '''god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld '''Tyr - '''god of justice '''Pelor - '''god of the sun, light, strength and healing '''Yondalla - '''goddess of halflings '''Ehlonna - '''goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility '''Erythnul - '''god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter '''Fharlanghn - '''god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads '''Heironeous - '''god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor '''Hextor - '''god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny '''Kord - '''god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage '''Obad-Hai - '''god of nature, woodlands, freedom, hunting, and beasts '''Olidammara - '''god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks '''Saint Cuthbert - '''god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline '''Wee Jas - '''goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law '''Vecna - '''god of destructive and evil secrets '''Afflux - '''god of inquiry, necromancy and death '''Bahamut - '''god of good (metallic) dragons and the wind, the platinum dragon '''Beltar - '''goddess of malice, caves and pits '''Bralm - ' goddess of insects and industriousness 'Celestian - '''god of stars, space and wanderers '''Cyndor - '''god of time, infinity and continuity '''Delleb - '''god of reason, intellect and study '''Evening Glory - '''god of love, beauty and immortality through undeath '''Geshtai - '''goddess of lakes, rivers, wells, and streams '''Incabulos - '''god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters '''Istus - '''goddess of fate, destiny, divination, future, and honesty '''Joramy - '''goddess of fire, volcanoes, wrath, anger and quarrels '''Karaan - '''god of lycanthropy, cannibalism, wild savagery, and urban decay '''Kurtulmak - '''god of trap-making, mining, and war '''Lirr - '''goddess of prose, poetry, literature, and art '''Llerg - '''god of beasts and strength '''Mouqol - '''god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity '''Osprem - '''goddess of sea voyages, ships, and sailors '''Pholtus - '''god of light, resolution, law, and order '''Procan - '''god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather, and navigation '''Pyremius - '''god of fire, poison, and murder '''Rallaster - '''god of razors, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture '''Rao - '''god of peace, reason, and serenity '''Scahrossar - '''goddess of sadism, masochism, and pleasurable pain '''Telchur - '''god of winter, cold, and the north wind '''Tharizdun - '''god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge, and insanity '''Tiamat - '''goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed, and cruelty '''Trithereon - '''god of individuality, liberty, retribution, and self-defense '''Urbanus - '''god of cities, growth, and improvement '''Vatun - '''god of northern barbarians, cold, winter and arctic beasts '''The Xammux - '''god(s) of analytical thinking, forbidden lore, experimentation, and amorality '''Xan Yae - '''goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers '''Yeathan - '''god of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death, and dark water '''Zarus - '''god of humanity, domination, and perfection '''Aurill - '''goddess of winter Dwarven gods '''Abbathor - '''god of greed '''Berronar Truesilver - '''goddess of safety, truth, home and healing '''Clanggedin Silverbeard - '''god of battle and war '''Dugmaren Brightmantle - '''god of scholarship, discovery and invention '''Dumathoin - '''god of exploration and mining '''Hanseath - '''god of war, carousing and alcohol '''Laduguer - '''god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar '''Moradin - '''god of all dwarves, creation, smithing, protection, metal-craft and stonework '''Muamman Duathal - '''god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travelers and exiles '''Mya - '''goddess of clan, family and wisdom '''Roknar - '''god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth '''Thautam - '''god of magic and darkness '''Valkauna - '''goddess of oaths, death and birth '''Vergadain - '''god of wealth and luck Elven gods '''Aerdrie Faenya - '''goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility '''Correllon Larethian - '''god of all elves, magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry '''Deep Sashelas - '''god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic '''Elebrin Liothiel - '''god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest '''Erevan Ilesere - '''god of mischief, change and rogues '''Fenmarel Mestarine - '''deity of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation '''Hanali Celanil - '''goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists '''Labelas Enoreth - '''god of time, longevity and history '''Rillifane Rallathil - '''god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids '''Sehanine Moonbow - '''goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendence '''Solonor Thelandira - '''god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival '''Vandria Gilmadrith - '''goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision Gnome gods '''Baervan Wildwanderer - '''god of forests, nature and travel '''Baravar Cloakshadow - '''god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids '''Callerduran Smoothhands - '''god of earth, good, healing and protection '''Flandal Steelskin - '''god of mining, smithing and fitness '''Gaerdal Ironhand - '''god of protection, vigilance and combat '''Garl Glittergold - '''god of all gnomes, protection, humor, trickery, gem-cutting and smithing '''Gelf Darkhearth - '''god of entropy and revenge '''The Glutton - '''god of disaster and greed '''Ril Cleverthrush - '''god of invention, creation and sky '''Segojan Earthcaller - '''god of earth and nature '''Sheyanna Flaxenstrand - '''goddess of love, beauty and passion '''Urdlen - '''god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction Goliath gods '''Kavaki, the Ram-Lord - '''god of goliaths and competition '''Manethak, the Wise Hunter - '''god of hunting and lore '''Naki-Uthai, the Brave Climber - '''god of mountains, climbing and bravery '''Theleya, the Fertile One - '''goddess of fertility and growth '''Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe - '''god of natural disasters and misfortune Halfling gods '''Arvoreen - '''goddess of protection, vigilance and war '''Brandobaris - '''god of stealth, thieves and adventuring '''Cyrrollalee - '''goddess of friendship, trust and home '''Dallah Thaun - '''goddess of halflings, secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death '''Sheela Peryroyl - ' goddess of nature, agriculture and weather '''Yondalla - '''goddess of all halflings, family, good, halfling, law and protection Raptoran gods '''Tuilviel Glithien - '''god of raptorans, night birds, stars and moon '''Duthila - '''goddess of autumn, hunting and abundance '''Kithin - '''god of winter, the dead and dying, barrenness and paucity '''Lliendil - '''god of weather, rain, storms, sun, wind, change and trickery '''Nilthina - '''god of summer, abundance, warmth, growth and lore '''Ventila - '''goddess of spring, fertility, growth and love Dragon gods '''Astilabor - '''goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth '''Chronepsis - '''god of fate, death and judgement '''Faluzure - '''god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion '''Garyx - '''god of fire, destruction and renewal '''Hlal - '''god of humor, storytelling and inspiration '''Io - '''god of dragonkind, balance and peace '''Lendys - '''god of balance and justice '''Sardior - '''dragon god of psionics, secrets, and the night '''Tamara - '''goddess of life, light and mercy '''Shao - '''god of celestial dragonkind, darkness, shadows, and death Drow (dark elf) gods '''Eilistraee - '''goddess of good (renegade) drow '''Lolth - '''goddess of all drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins '''Vhaeraun - '''god of male drow, thievery and evil activity on the surface Fey gods '''Damh - '''god of korreds, satyrs, atomies, dance, song, and celebrations '''Eachthighern - '''god of unicorns, pegasi, healing, loyalty and protection '''Emmantiensien - '''god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic '''Nathair Sgiathach - '''god of pseudodragons, faerie dragons, sprites, pixies, grigs, mischief and pranks '''Oberon - '''god of nature, wild places and animals '''Skerrit - '''god of centaurs, community and natural balances '''Titania - '''goddess of all Fey, their realms, friendship and magic '''Verenestra - '''goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty Giant gods '''Annam - '''god of all giants, magic, knowledge, fertility and philosophy '''Grolantor - '''god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat '''Hiatea - '''goddess of 'female giants, nature, agriculture, hunting and children '''Iallanis - '''goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty '''Karontor - ' god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts '''Memnor - '''god of pride, mental prowess and control '''Skoraeus Stonebones - '''god of stone giants '''Stronmaus - '''god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy '''Surtr - '''god of fire giants '''Thrym - '''god of good frost giants, cold, ice and magic Goblin gods '''Bargrivyek - '''god of cooperation and territory '''Khurgorbaeyag - '''god of slavery, oppression and morale '''Maglubiyet - '''god of all goblins and goblinoids, war and rulership '''Nomog-Geaya - '''god of hobgoblins, war and authority Lycanthrope gods '''Balador - '''god of werebears, protection and fraternity '''Daragor - '''god of werewolves, marauding beasts, bloodlust and pain '''Eshebala - '''goddess of foxwomen (werefoxes), vanity, charm, greed and cunning '''Ferrix - '''god of weretigers, play, curiosity and hunting '''Squerrik - '''god of wererats, thievery, disguise and concealment Orc gods '''Bahgtru - '''god of strength and combat '''Gruumsh - '''god of all orcs, conquest, strength, survival and territory '''Ilneval - '''god of warfare '''Luthic - '''goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude '''Shargaas - '''god of darkness and thieves '''Yurtrus - '''god of death and disease Other gods '''Baphomet - '''god of minotaurs '''Blibdoolpoolp - '''goddess of kuo-toa '''Diinkarazan - '''derro god of vengeance '''Diirinka - '''god of derro '''Eadro - '''god of merfolk and locathah '''Gorellik - '''god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons '''Grankhul - '''bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth '''Great Mother - '''goddess of beholders, magic, fertility and tyranny '''Gzemnid - '''beholder god of gases, fogs, obscurement and deception '''Hruggek - '''god of bugbears '''Ilsensine - '''god of illithids '''Jazirian - '''god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood '''Koriel - '''god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil '''Kurtulmak - '''god of kobolds, trap-making, mining and war '''Laogzed - '''god of troglodytes '''Maanzecorian - '''illithid god of knowledge and philosophy '''Merrshaulk - '''god of yuan-ti '''Nameless One - '''god of evil and evil magic '''Panzuriel - '''god of evil aquatic creatures, murder, confusion and subversion '''Parrafaire - '''naga god of guardianship '''Persana - '''god of tritons and architecture '''Psilofyr - '''god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy '''Quorlinn - '''god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery '''Ramenos - '''god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay '''Remnis - '''god of giant eagles, sky and service '''Sekolah - '''god of sahuagin '''Semuanya - '''god of lizardfolk '''Sess'Innek - '''god of dark nagas, lizard kings, civilization and dominion '''Shekinester - '''goddess of naga '''Sixin - '''god of xill, war, intrigue and deception '''Surminare - '''god of selkies, beauty and peace '''Syranita - '''goddess of aarakocra, protection and watchfulness '''Vaprak - '''god of ogres, trolls, combat and greed '''Wastri - '''god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception '''Yeenoghu - '''god of gnolls Warhammer 40,000 pantheon Chaos gods '''Khorne - '''god of bloodlust, war, death, blood, honour in battle, and skulls '''Tzeentch - '''god of change, fate, mutation, hope, and knowledge '''Nurgle - '''god of plague, despair, disease and death '''Slaanesh - '''god of lust, pleasure, desire, and excess '''Malice - '''god of anarchy '''The Great Horned Rat - '''god of blight and pestilence '''Hashut - '''god of darkness Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Death Gods Category:New Gods Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Goddesses Category:Non Humans Category:Supreme Beings Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons not aligned with Megatron